


Работа над собой

by Iritena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Growing Up, carpentry, woodworking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iritena/pseuds/Iritena
Summary: После войны Драко научился работать руками.
Kudos: 1





	Работа над собой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Growing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552987) by [primaveracerezos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos). 



> Разрешение автора на перевод получено.

После войны Драко научился работать руками. 

Когда он был ребенком, ему никогда не позволяли делать что-либо своими руками ― для этого у них были эльфы и прислуга. Ему не разрешалось готовить, хотя ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как кухонные эльфы замешивают тесто и нарезают овощи, когда ему удавалось прокрасться туда без родительского ведома. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, с какой уверенностью руки строителей над чем-то колдовали, что-то забивали и зачаровывали, распиливали. У него никогда не было такой уверенности. Он никогда не был уверен в том, что молот попадёт именно туда, куда был нацелен. 

Но он научился. 

Он бы мог и дальше обходиться только магией, да и казалось бы зачем ему что-то менять? (Некоторые старые стереотипные мысли закрадывались в его голову, несмотря на то, что он всячески старался отучивать себя). Но всё же он накупил маггловских и магических книг и научился строить. Драко был увлечён. Всё, что бы ни захотелось ему сотворить, будь то шкаф, макет Министерства, летающие модельки небольших мётел или же кухонная столешница, он мог просто взять и сделать. 

По началу, конечно, они были ужасными. Им было уничтожено несколько первых попыток сделать подарок ко дню рождения Панси (небольшая шкатулка с выгравированным семейным гербом на крышке); им было предано огню несколько попыток сделать стул. 

Но он работал над собой. Его навыки росли по мере практики, и он сравнивал их с тем набором для резьбы, который был подарен Блейзом на день рождения. Важные. Полезные. 

Его. 

Спустя месяцы и годы работы, через боли в спине и изрезанные пальцы, и опилки во рту, тело Драко тоже изменилось. Его мать всегда восхваляла его тонкую стать; он вырос убеждённым в то, что его чистокровность одарила его узкими плечами, что делали его таким стремительным на квиддичном поле. К тому времени как Драко закончил переоборудовать одну из свободных спален в свою мастерскую, он уже нуждался в новых мантиях: его плечи стали шире, а руки больше. Даже в талии он прибавил, как, впрочем, и в бёдрах, и в икрах. Он не замечал этого до тех пор, пока однажды он не присел на корточки, чтобы покрыть дно сундука морилкой, и пуговица его брюк не оторвалась. 

Однажды он согласился составить компанию Невиллу в его поездке за город, чтобы заготовить повалившиеся магические деревья. Две недели они провели в одной палатке. Драко не захватил ни одно из своих привычных зелий для ухода за волосами, сначала он переживал на этот счёт, но после того как он во второй раз искупавшись в лесном источнике позволил им высохнуть естественным путём на свежем воздухе, Невилл обратил внимание на то, что они выглядят так, словно лучи солнца что сплелись и образовали нимб. 

Так и повелось. 

Нет, ему всё ещё нравилось приодеваться. Панси могла спонтанно вытащить его на неделю моды в Париж или Берлин, где они наряжались в блестящие, тонкие и полупрозрачные шёлковые одежды, танцевали, пили и целовались с незнакомцами. Драко нравилось ловить взгляды людей, направленные на него, нравилось чувствовать то, как кто-то касается его бицепса. Ему нравилось чувствовать себя желанным благодаря тому телу, которым обладал, зная что оно выглядит именно так благодаря часам, проведённых за работой над созданием вещей. 

Что ещё ему нравилось, так это свобода. Это было что-то новое. Не было нужды переодеваться к ужину, да и вообще переодеваться, разве только если одежда не была покрыта опилками и древесной пылью или же пропитанной потом. Драко мог проснуться в мягких домашних штанах и обычной майке, поработать в таком виде до ужина и пойти в душ лишь только тогда, когда ему этого захотелось. Он ухаживал за собой лишь потому, что ему нравилась подобная рутина, а не потому что был обязан делать это. 

Именно так всё и работает: медленно, болезненно. Кропотливо. Бережно. Осознанно. 


End file.
